Pledge of Allegiance
by ryu toshiya
Summary: Conrad returns from Big Cimaron to Shin Makoku's side. But guilt settles in ... ConxYuu
1. Chapter 1

Title : Pledge of Allegiance

Author : seiryuu saito

Chapter : Portrayal of Betrayal

Summary: Conrad returns from Big Cimaron to Shin Makoku's side. But, guilt settles in ...

Pairings : None ... at the moment

Genre : Angst

Conrad awoke as the sun shone through the bare window. In the sweltering heat, he pushed the mound of blanket off his body. He got up slowly. His body hurt. He tried to remember. The image pained him.

Just hours ago, he was still with Big Cimaron, betraying his own nation – Shin Makoku, betraying his own maou – Yuri Shibuya. Yet, it was the Shinou's will. He had made his friends and maou captives of Big Cimaron. He dueled with Josak, only to push him of the cliff and injure him. He had broke his mother's heart. And when all was done, he had openly shed tears in front of his maou and his subjects.

He rubbed his forehead with the tips of his fingers. He touched his bandaged left shoulder and felt immense guilt. The war scars on his lean body was nothing compared to the pain he felt. The country that he had pledged his allegiance to he had betrayed.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Pledge of Allegiance

Author : seiryuu saito

Chapter : Portrayal of Betrayal

Summary: Conrad returns from Big Cimaron to Shin Makoku's side. But, guilt settles in ...

Pairings : Hints of -Conyuu-

Genre : Angst

* * *

"Conrad!"

Yuri Shibuya – 27th maou of Shin Makoku – sprang up from his bed. He was perspiring heavily and his breaths were short, raspy ones. He looked around. He was in his bedroom. Warm sunshine was pouring in from the floor-to-ceiling windows. "Conrad …?"

His bedroom door swung wide open. "_Heika_! _Heika_! _Daijobu_?" cried a very-much-worried Günter von Christ. He ran in, robes and hair flying about.

"Günter!" called Yuri. "Conrad – where's Conrad?"

The translucent-haired advisor laid his hands upon Yuri's shoulders. "_Heika_, you have to rest. Imagine Shin Makoku without you. Dreadful!" he exclaimed. He laid the back of his palm on his forehead and made a pained expression.

"No, I have to see him," he insisted, pushing through Günter. He pushed the bed covers away and jumped out of his bed.

"_Heikaaa_!" cried Günter, feeling hurt that his precious _heika_ did not want to be in his presence, but in the presence of Weller _kyo_ Conrad.

Yuri got Günter out of his path and barged out of his room still in his pyjamas and bare-footed. He was determined to find Conrad and was even willing to forgive him for all he had done.

Meanwhile, the three castle maids were loitering curiously around the hallways by Yuri's chambers. "That's minus one point from von Christ _kyo_ and one for Weller _kyo_!"

* * *

Yuri ran as fast as the wind. A few crystal droplets of tears streamed down the curve of his cheek. He brushed them away with the back of his hand. _No, the maou of the revered Shin Makoku should not be seen crying in front of his subjects. Chin up, Shibuya!_ Yuri hit something solid and fell on his bottom – hard. He rubbed his head and looked up. It was Gwendal von Voltaire – stern and sour as always (but looking ever so cool … ). He stared intently at Yuri. Beside him was no other than Wolfram von Bielefeld.

"_Hennachoko_!" shouted Wolfram. "What are you doing?"

"Wolfram!"

"Stop being a _hennachoko_!" exclaimed Wolfram. "Conrad is not here!"

He pushed Wolfram aside and made a dash. But he felt a vice-like grip on his arm. It was Gwendal. "Let go of me, Gwendal!" he ordered, squirming in his grip.

Suddenly, he felt Gwendal release him. "Wha-" he trailed off.

"Gwendal! Gwendal!"

Yuri turned to look at the person. Anissina! The fiery red-head was headed in their direction. Yuri took the opportunity to run off unseen. He ran away silently with only Weller _Kyo_ on his mind. "Conrad …"

"Gwendal, I need you to try my ………………………"

* * *

"Conrad!"

The cell door opened and slammed against the brick wall with a loud bang. "Conrad!" called Yuri and ran in towards the young man.

Conrad, who was staring out of the window, turned around. The orangey morning sunshine shone on his face, accentuating the dark circles around his the hollow of his eyes. His dark brown hair seemed like shining gold threads. His usual khaki military over shirt was off, leaning only his white inner shirt. It was crumpled and soiled.

"_Heika_ …" started Conrad.

"Conrad!" he called again, laughing. He stretched out his arms to bear hug the older man, who immediately moved away.

"_Ne_, Conrad?" asked Yuri, startled.

Conrad turned away and looked out of the window.

"I forgive you, Conrad!" he exclaimed. "It was the will of Shinou. You had to obey."

But the veteran soldier just continued to ignore him. He shut his eyes to block off Yuri.

"Conrad, please listen!" he begged. Tears welled up in his eyes. He ran towards him and turned him around to face him. He tugged at the crumpled white shirt, suddenly feeling desperate. "Conrad!"

"_Heikaaa_!"

Both Yuri and Conrad turned around. Hair in the air, hands and arms flailing, Günter ran in. "_Heikaaa_!" he called. "_Ara _… _arararara_ …" (meaning 'oh, my … oh, my, my, my, my …')

Günter fell to his knees in a crumpled heap. "He found Conrad …" he whispered.

Hurried footsteps were heard coming down the corridor. Both siblings, raven-haired elder and blond-haired junior appeared at the doorway.

"Yuri!" called Wolfram. "_Hennachoko_, you're embarrassing yourself and not to mention, me! What do you think you are doing? Running around in your pyjamas?"

He pulled Yuri out of the cell by his arm. Yuri struggled. "Let me go! Wolfram!" he shouted. "Conrad! Conrad! Conrad!"

Conrad shut his eyes to block out any images of Yuri. Seeing and hearing Yuri speak just made him more devastated. It pained him that although Yuri was _maou_, he was still as naïve as he was; unable to foresee the future. He realized that him being here or if released, would pose a threat to the nation's security. But the thing that hit him most was the incapability to return to the side of Shin Makoku and serve his maou once again.


End file.
